Shacktron
The Shacktron is a giant robot created during Weirdmageddon by the survivors of the event to fight back against Bill Cipher. Its name was coined by Soos Ramirez prior to the start of the battle it took part in. History After Ford created a barrier around the Mystery Shack using a unicorns' hair, it became the only place in Gravity Falls unaffected by Weirdmageddon, thus becoming a shelter and hideout for almost all the remaining survivors. After Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy find their way back to the Mystery Shack, they meet the group of survivors that Stan is leading. Stan explains everything to the twins, thus inspiring them to lead a fight against Bill. Stan mentions that they should not attack Bill because the Shack is the only place safe from weirdness, and the only way to fight Bill is to bring the Shack to him. Realizing this, McGucket quickly drafted some blueprints to convert the Shack into a powerful machine to fight Bill and his henchmaniacs. The survivors then worked together to gather parts from all over town and assemble them together to create the Shacktron. The survivors launched an attack on the Fearamid. While the Shacktron kept Bill and his minions occupied, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, Sheriff Blubs and McGucket entered the Fearamid to free Bill's captives. Though the Shacktron managed to fend off Bill and his minions for a time, Bill ultimately discovered that only the Shack itself was immune to his power, with the rest of the Shacktron's parts being vulnerable. Bill ripped off one of the Shacktron's legs, and used it to damage the robot. The Shacktron was destroyed soon after, but the Mystery Shack was still intact afterward. Residents Each of the survivors played their part in the construction and operation of the Shacktron. S1e16 dipper will take room.png|Dipper Pines (pilot) S1e3_mabel_new_wax_figure.png|Mabel Pines (cannon operator) S2e1 sure grunkle stan.png|Stan Pines S1e13 whole busload of em.png|Soos Ramirez (flag bearer) S1e5 wendy leaning on atm.png|Wendy Corduroy (external defense) S1e14 if you survive.png|McGucket (Gobblewonker robot operator and inventor) S1e7 candy chiu.png|Candy Chiu (right arm operator) S1e16 grenda happy.png|Grenda (left arm operator) S1e18 Waddles stare.png|Waddles (cannon operator) S1e6 multi-bear.png|Multi-Bear (visuals) S2e20 sev'ral injuries.png|Sev'ral Timez (power room) S2e20 Rumble still real.png|Rumble McSkirmish (external defense) S1e3 Sheriff Blubs First Appearance.png|Sheriff Blubs S2e20 not gonna like it.png|Pacifica Northwest S2e18 sassy toby.jpg|Toby Determined S1e6 I'm chutzpar.png|Chutzpar S2e15 unicorn.png|Celestabellebethabelle S1e3 bats biker.png|Bats Biker S1e8 woodpecker.png|Woodpecker guy S1e1 gnomes mushrooms.png|Gnomes S2e3 Lilliputtians.png|Lilliputtians S1e3 rat with wax ear.png|Wax Larry King (flag topper) S1e17 no she loves him.png|Pacifica's friends S1e12 gorney.png|Gorney S1e2 blonde holding glass.png|Davey S2e9 Greasy's chef.png|Greasy's Diner cook S2e20 warning call.png|Pituitaur Physical Appearance The robot is composed of various objects seen throughout the series. These include: * The Mystery Shack * Parts of the Gobblewonker robot * The totem pole outside the Mystery Shack * Soos' Pick-up Truck * The Interdimensional Portal * Tyrannosaurus Rex * The right leg of the Gideon-bot * The Gravity Falls sign * A Li'l Gideon billboard * A logging truck * Some power line poles * The control panels of Dancy Pants Revolution Sightings Trivia *In the game Take Back The Falls, it is referred to erroneously as the "Shackbot." es:Cabañatrón ro:Shacktron nl:Shacktron it:Shacktron bg:Shacktron Category:Season 2 objects Category:Technology Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Places Category:Season 2 places Category:Games objects Category:Games places